Your Still Mine
by Mrs.rollins86
Summary: Seth Rollins is the country's serial rapist and you never know when he is going to strike. Take example his ten year comeback to the same girl who sent him to prison. (It's a horrible summary, just please read it).
1. Where it all started

I was on a streak. A hot one. No body had a clue that it was me besides my best friend and partner Dean Ambrose. He helped me get away with all the rapes I did. Yea that's right I'm a serial rapist. I went from town to town and when others got suspicious I went from state to state. Dean hid the dead bodies, evidence, and traces back to me. So basically I'm unstoppable.

Right now I was in Toledo, Ohio. I was in a local restaurant not that cheap to seek out a new victim. I got a booth and sat on one side waiting for my partner in crime to come in and join me. But then, I think I just spotted her. She was beautiful. She was unlike all the other victims I kidnapped,rapped,and then killed. She seemed to walk in with much pride and confidence thinking the world was hers. But she was missing something. That little something was me. I can change her for the better and possibly keep her for a while longer than the average time.

She was with her friends. Four girls all joined her. They weren't bad looking but I wanted her. Maybe I could listen in on their conversation enough to discover her name. It was DJ. Now wasn't that name so innocent and strong. I didn't even realize Dean came in and sat across from me, until he snapped his fingers for maybe the twentieth time."Sorry dude, I was just looking at our next target". "You know this really isn't healthy" Dean laughed and joked. My expression was serious. She just seemed way different from the others. "Listen maybe I'll stop after this one girl. Don't make it obvious that your looking". Dean knew the routine, meet at a bar or a populated place, find a girl Seth seemed to praise, help him with the wipe-out spray and then in the morning do his fair shots and then take her out." Like Seth Rollins will stop. You said that for the last one" Dean smirked. Seth just rolled his eyes and went back to focusing.

They all left so Seth started to do his stalking, and left Dean to watch out and take out any interferes. She said goodbye to her friends and left to go take a bus in a different direction then them. He decided to go in the bus entering the other way the back. She wouldn't really notice him since it was dark outside and she was in the front. As the bus drove 20 minutes, more and more people left. Soon enough it was just him, her, and the bus driver.

She got off at a stop near a group of houses. He could tell that everyone was sleeping since he couldn't hear anything, all the lights were turned off, and there were no strange things lurking about(besides what he was about to do). This was /He turned around and could see Dean a couple of blocks away. He put on his hood and poured the wipe-out liquid on his hand. He silently crept up on her and put his hand over her mouth and nose. She was struggling to fight back. If she wasn't fading off, she could've hit Seth really hard where the sun doesn't shine. But she was dozing off and eventually fell into his through the dark,she looked gorgeous. He took this time to touch her all over. She had great carmel skin and was bonafide curvy. Had big breast, big butt, and managed to have a V-line. She had long brown hair that could be seen looking as though black, but it was definitely brown up close. He was just about to take a look at her pussy, but then Dean strolled up in his 2015 black Range Rover.

 _Shit_ , Seth thought. He picked her up and basically threw her into the back seat after searching her and taking her phone and wallet. It wasn't hard to crack her phone because Seth was familiar with hacking expensive phones that his victims' parents bought for them  
He basically found out that her name was DJ Sparks, she was 14(six years younger then him), was a honors student, had a boyfriend named Randy Orton, was most likely popular due to all the friends she had in her contacts, and some unnecessary stuff dealing with her social life. He kind of liked this new taste of girls, maybe he should stick around in the area.

However, Seth knew that when DJ woke up, she would have to learn that she was his and couldn't do anything to change that. Victim 17 was about to broken in.


	2. A little strength in her

I woke up very silently and tried to recognize my surroundings. I was in the back of a car and heard two grown men talking in the front. It seemed like they were talking about some type of torture and breaking in something(or someone). I guess the two  
idiots didn't realize that one of the doors near me was unlocked. I was still laying down in the position I woke up from,so they wouldn't know I was awake. I stayed there trying to plan my escape very carefully. My phone obviously wasn't there  
since I didn't feel it.

There was some type of goo falling off my nose that was making feel oozy and sleepy. So I quietly wiped it off. I was nervous about this. I couldn't even look out the window to see where I was exactly. I remember I was heading home and then I felt  
this strong force just take me out. It was go time. I wasn't gonna be one of those innocent dumb girls in the movies who don't know what to do when in these situations.

I noiselessly reached for the door and hurriedly opened it and jumped out the moving car. I ran for my life. I could hear one of the men saying in a raspy voice "We got a runner Seth". So I guess the other guy who I didn't seem to notice, name's was Seth.  
I didn't know the community I was in. As I was running it seemed like big buildings with no one around. It was really dark, I hoped I fit in with it because of my gray tank top and black sweatpants. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I turned around  
to see distance between us but when I turned around it was like he was right behind me. This guy was a lunatic, he literally jumped on me like one of those wrestling moves. I think it was called a cross-body or something. I managed to wiggle out of  
his straddle of me before he got me tighter. I slipped out and then stood up and was quick enough so, I punched him in the back of his head while he was still down. He was stunned but not for long. He stood up fast and picked me up to slapped

into a wall. He used one hand to choke me and push me up the wall. I was losing oxygen, until I poked him in the eye. He didn't let go but he lowered me a little from the reaction of his eye. Since I was low enough, I kicked him in the balls. He let  
go and immediately put both his hands there. Then I remembered a move from a video on YouTube to temporary paralyze someone. So I bit him hard enough in the wrist,so he could stop moving and soft enough so it wouldn't be permanent. He collapsed  
to the ground with his eyes shooting diggers into my body. I looked around the place and tried to take it in and realize where I was.

Before I could even turn my head, I got another hit of that goo that made me pass out again. I fell to the ground once again,eyes were slowly shutting and the last thing I saw was a beautiful man with half of his hair blonde and half brown, he had a light shaven beard that fit him well.

I guess this guy was Seth. Why would some one so handsome as him want to do something like this. He could have almost any girl in the world, but why me? What's so special about me?


	3. A little clarification

I can't believe this. This was gonna be an exciting one. She actually fought us back, or at least tried. This is what made her different from all the others. I always put a little bit of the knock out spray so they could wake up and see an unlocked door.

Usually the young idiots plead that we let them go and they would do anything(besides death and rape) to get out of here. Those were the dumbest things I ever saw young girls in these situations do. The most annoying shit some of my victims do is act brave and say "oh my parents will get you" and "you'll never get away with this". Like how stupid could you be to possibly say that in front of me.

But this DJ was different. She was the first one to jump out a moving car, run for her life, get into a fight with Dean and WIN. This girl had guts and courage. But she wasn't fast enough for me.

I handed Dean a ice bag for his balls that were probably bleeding on how hard DJ kicked him(hilarious). We were in the hideout. The place where the cops never checked and never found because it was abandoned. It was far away from other houses, buildings,and organisms. Right now Seth was snickering at Dean while tying DJ to a table. This was step one. As always, he would talk to his victims first, brutalize them, drug them and rape them. Afterwards, they would wake up to Dean getting a blowjob from them and then killing them. But Seth was going to go in a different direction for this girl. She was different.

After tying her, he went to Dean smirking saying "You want a few hits in this one pal" Seth couldn't help the laughter. "Hell yea I want some shots in this bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is for doing this to me" Dean said pointing to his balls. "Seth, we are going to keep her longer this time, cuz I wanna teach the bitch a lesson. She's gonna regret the day her parents bought that broken condom." Seth was kind of surprised and taken back a little by this behavior. Usually Dean is saying 'you shouldn't do this to her', but now he straight up wants to kill her or something. "Well alright Deano you could even have the pleasure of waking her up".

Dean grabbed a chair and placed it right in front of the table DJ was laid on. The table was standing on two legs so they would be making eye contact. Dean slapped her so hard, the side of her face matched the redness on Dean's balls. She looked at him with a "you wanna fight again" look. She looked around even noticing the ice pack on Dean's crotch. She smirked a little and said "I wonder what happened to your sack of raisins you got their Dean". "How do you know my name?" "It's called listening to a very loud conversation idiot."

"Listen bitch, at least I'm not the one tied to a table"Dean said with a little smirk. He punched her right in the gut causing a dry cough from the 14-year old scholar. "Here Seth do your thing, I'm not finished with the little whore yet" Dean left/with that statement giving her a "get ready" stare. DJ gave the exact same expression to him staring at him until he left the room.

She then looked in front of her and saw the beautiful man from her knock out dream. They just stared at each other for what felt like forever until the rapist himself broke the silence. "You know I bet your probably scared right now.." "I'm not scared". Seth had to resist the urge to grabbed her face and yell don't interrupt him like that again but he just bit his lip and decided to let her speak first instead." You know what, how about you talk right now, and I'll listen". "Alright weasel, you look dumb. What kind of grown man dyes one-third of his hair blonde. It doesn't even look blonde, it looks like piss yellow. How stupid could you be to kidnap or help kidnap a young girl. Your probably thirty, what do you want with a sixteen year old girl. Kidnapping is just plain stupid because you wouldn't like it if it was you."  
"Two corrections sweetheart. I know many things about you and you are not 16, you are fourteen. Second misunderstanding is that it's not a kidnap, it's call a rape." DJ knew some stuff about him now. She knew that he took her phone, wallet, and was a rapist. What if he was the serial rapist that was always on the news everyday. Her mouth fill open in shocked and then it turned into a devious smirk. "Well I guess you have some misunderstandings too and I know some stuff about you too." "Oh go on.

"I would like to hear this DJ." He said that while sitting back, putting his right leg over his left and looked like he was about to hear an exciting story."Well first off, I have a app on my phone and my parents phone that says where I am, and I told them I would be back by 11 o'clock. So since it's probably later than midnight right now, they should know I'm missing. Some things that I know about you is that your the country's serial rapist and I know where your hide out is. I know your name, your partner's name, what technique you use, and what you look like. And I'll tell the police all of that when I get out of here, because I'm not like your other dumb victims, I'm going to to escape and I'm going to survive." DJ had pretty much all the confidence in the world in her right now."Well DJ, I turned off your phone so your parents won't know where you are. I threw your phone on the floor where I picked you up. Let me give you a little clarification . Girls like you aren't made to live on this earth or this life. You may think that you have a perfect life because you have a "sexy" boyfriend, a lot of friends, honor roll grades, and popularity. You believe that you are gonna grow up to be a lawyer, marry Randall Keith Orton, have two kids and have a happy ending. belong to me, you'll always be mine. You won't escape. You were meant to be mine no one else's. Victims like you don't escape this world, you become pathetic little sluts to amuse people like me. You're worthless." Seth felt really proud of himself for that speech. He said it with such seriousness and truly believed in the words he said. Those words were true. She was his now and forever.

"Any other slick comments bitch?"

"What? Oh you wanted me to listen to that little speech? Sorry I was thinking of an escape plan. Hey you got anything to eat before I leave? I was gonna eat at the restaurant I was at, but I didn't like the way you were staring at me like that so I felt uncomfortable eating. I was going home to make a meal and go to sleep, but now I got to deal with this crap. Goodness gracious. At least I'll get money from turning you in." DJ was just getting on his nerves. She knew a lot about him but she wasn't gonna tell him all the information she concluded in a short night. That would be stupid.  
Seth was angry now. He was upset, he trudged to the drug box and got an injection ready for her. He pumped the needle into her painfully. She let out a yelp and regretted what she said. He ripped off her tank top and sweats. "Let the fun begin". 


	4. Let the fun begin

I really regretted saying that. I had a smart mouth to be honest. He forcefully injected some needle into me which had clear liquid in it. He ripped off my clothes except for my bra and panties. I don't know what was in that needle but all of a sudden I didn't feel tired anymore and felt quite energized to be honest. The next thing I know I'm getting smacked across my face numerous times. "I would think that you were smart and you would shut your fuckin mouth, but I guess we are going to have to do this my way". Honestly I was scared the whole time. When I'm scared I say the dumbest things thinking my situation would get better but it really didn't. I acted so brave and fearless but inside I was acting like I really was, a terrified little girl who wanted to cry to her mommy. He kept punching me in the face numerous times over and over again. My face felt so weak and he was just getting started. He then got a sharp razor and ripped off my underwear also. He started to pluck hairs by his finger one strand by one, and it hurt soooo BAD. He then pumped the razor into me,I can feel myself bleeding and more. He kept pushing it in and out of me and was enjoying it. I wanted to cry so loudly and hope that someone would help me but I knew that wouldn't happen and no one knew I was even here.

I didn't even want to look down, but I did. It's was horrifying and could scar me for the rest of my life, never forgetting it. Since he plucked all my vagina hairs, it was bright red. Add the blood coming out since he decided to put a sharp razor right into my womanhood(or childhood since I I didn't quite develop yet). Then he finally removed the razor which seemed forever glued to my pussy. He then ripped off my gray sports bra which made my breast jiggle from the movement. He then seemed satisfied when looking me over but that vanished and he went back to his torture (or more like my torture depending on the context you use it in). He got out a nail clipper. Maybe he realized that he should cut his sharp ugly nails. I never thought you could do this, but he got the nail clipper and instead of clipping my nails or something, he starting pinching my tits. The amount of pain my breast were in was in describable. It was horrific to say at least. He went from tit to tit and it got more painful each time. After an eternity they were red and smaller. My private parts that signaled myself as a female was attacked and felt horrible. He then got a gag ball from his little "tool" box and then shoved it inside my mouth forcefully. I wasn't screaming before through all the pain, why would he think I would start now. Oh. I know why. The bulb in my head lightened when he started unbuckling his pants. This was one of the moments in my life that I never wanted to happen, ever. He was going to take me right here, right now and there was nothing I could do about it. He shoved his pants down and gave me a evil, devious smirk. I cringed and shivered. He said to me cruelly"so how's that escape plan working out?". He pushed himself into me. I muffled very loudly into the gag ball. He was touching me all over while crashing into me numerous times. His hands were rough but soft and the same time. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see anymore of this. "Open your eyes" he yelled at me. His voice and dominance made me open my eyes almost immediately. He smirked realizing that I was afraid of his actions. My little "cat" throb and hurt badly. I just wanted this to be over. I rather die. He finally came out of me, before he cummed all over my insides. (I wonder if it would come out of I peed).He grabbed the ball from my mouth very harshly as if I was the one raping him. He then pushed his heavy thick cock into my mouth and I was forced to try fit all of it in my small mouth. The tip was touching my throat and he still had half of his cock waiting to enter me.I want to be a lawyer, not a mathematician, but I know that if half of it is touching my throat then it's impossible for the rest to fit in. But tragedies just keep on coming to me tonight and it fit in. I wanted to throw up,but I was most likely gonna be beaten if I did. It stayed there a while after settling in, like my body was a new home for his cock. Like it wasn't already in their but just in the south hole.

Now I know why he put that injection in. He wanted me to stay awake so I can witness all of this. But why? Wasn't he gonna kill me in the morning or something? I don't know, all I cared about was when this was going to be over. I hated this. He eventually pulled out and had a knowing smirk. He untied my hands, legs, and I collapsed to the floor. He started kicking me roughly in my stomach. I was coughing up blood. His feets took turns stepping on my face. If the razor wasn't bad enough, he gota hammer and starting hitting my pussy as if it was a nail going into a building. He did the process so many times. He at last stopped and went into some room. I know I was weak and I was doing something very stupid right now, but I was looking for an exit. I knew were the exit was. He was on the other side of the room. In my head I thought Dean went through door A which was most likely a bedroom since he snores loudly. Seth went through door B which had equipment in there for torturing and probably ways to kill me. And Door C was the exit. I was about to roll over there but I remembered that I needed clothes.

What if I found a place calling for help but it's a bad neighborhood and I could be raped once again. I heard him coming so I wouldn't have left in time anyway. He came back with a big oversize hoodie and running shorts. He put it on me and I hoped Ib stayed awake to escape while he probably slept. After that, he said "goodnight whore" and punched me in the face so my lights went out.  
Author's note: Please review.


	5. 5 nights at Seth's

I couldn't even sleep that night. When it wasn't my fear of what might happen next, it was Seth waking me up to rape me all over again. It was like that every day, and every day it just got worse from there. It felt like my body just kept getting drugged, raped, beaten, and tortured. It was horrible. After 5 days of this crap, I finally cried. Yea, I know right. You would think that I would've started crying when he kidnapped me, or when he first put his dick inside me, or when he broke me down with his speech. Yea I was listening to that speech but I pretended I wasn't so it wouldn't get to me. It kind of did and I'm starting to think it was true. Another weird thing was that Dean didn't do his "shots" on me. I was grateful because when he first punched me in the stomach, the bruise was still there. One of his hits equal to ten of Seth's. Seth wasn't weak, believe me he was strong, but Dean was just ten times stronger.

Anyway, back to me crying. I was crying so hard but silently. I kept putting the tears into the big hoodie Seth gave me. It was soaked with tears and boogers. I wasn't expecting Seth to be there. He usually went out getting new tools for me and then going to sleep. That was his routine. Make breakfast for himself, rape me, give me the leftovers, rape me, get new tools, rape me, take a nap, rape, rape , rape. Add on to that, I never slept because he would either (you guys know what I would say) or I couldn't sleep. I need to stop getting off track and babbling. He noticed this and went over to me. There was something different in his eyes. Instead of cold evilness and ruthless aggression, it seemed like I made his heart break and it softened. He sat down next to me and hugged me.

HUGGED ME. The most unpredictable thing he had done to me. This guy pinched my tits with a nail clipper, wrapped barbed wire around my naked body like I was a fence, and pumped a razor into me numerous times. Now all of a sudden he wants to hug /What the fuck? I looked up at him confused. "If you are so evil and have no sympathy for me, then why are you hugging me?" I spitted out angrily. He said "I choose you for a reason, you were different from all the others. You aren't like my other victims." He used such a gentle tone I wasn't even sure if this guy was Seth Rollins. "All girls are different from each other" I interrupted him." But you fought back, and you had courage, not like the others. You had a spirit in you."

"So you wanted to see me break down, and give up to you. Say that I'm all yours. Well I'm not sure want I believe in anymore. You and I both know I have a little bit of 'spirit' left in me", I spat out. Seth seems like he didn't know what to say, so he kissed me. It wasn't a forceful and painful kiss like the other times. It was a slow magical and passionate kiss. I know I shouldn't have been kissing back, but when he wasn't rough on me, he seemed like a pretty decent guy. We must have been kissing for a while, then he climbed on top of me. He didn't pin my hands above my head, he just kept kissing me. This was the most love I have gotten from him in the last few days. I put my hands on his neck and pushed myself even tongues colliding for the first time without fighting.

The kiss was getting even deeper but the police charged in and tackled Seth down.

 **Author's note: Thank you all for reading my stories, but please review it would really help.**


	6. its finally over

What the hell was going on? First I make out with the girl who is also my victim. Then the police FIND me. I didn't know what came over me. She just seemed so sad and innocent so my brain just clicked and soften for her. The part I didn't understand was that I've seen many victims in this situation before, but as I said before, she's different. I kept her for 5 days. The most I kept a girl was a day, and the average time was a night. Weird enough, Dean didn't do anything. Where was he for crying out loud? He was furious at her and should've killed her by now. But I guess he weaseled out. Dumb prick always wanted me to stop raping girls. Why, it was just so much fun.

The other strange thing was that the police found me. How? I managed to get away from them for so long. We lived in the middle of no where. Maybe when I was gone DJ called the cops and acted like she was still locked up in the cell I had her in when I left sometimes. If she could call the cops, why didn't she also run out of here and escaped. She must've wanted more of me. That little slut. Anyway...

The police tackled me down to the floor and some of them gave DJ a blanket and some of them searched my house. The idiots holding me down on the floor with a gun to my head names were "Amore" which was the short guy with crazy hair. And the other big tall guy probably seven feet tall name badge said "Cassady". They told me I was under arrest for the rapes and killings of "Sasha Banks, Naomi Fatu, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, Melina, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella..." I didn't need a recap of all the bitches that I abused. I ignored them and was looking back on DJ. Where would that have led if the police didn't come in? She seemed happy and a bit sad when the police took her and told her everything was going to be alright. Maybe that was the tiredness on her face. How can l let her sleep? She felt so good so I had to keep coming for more. I knew that whore had something to do with my arrest. I'm gonna get out. And when I do, she'll know who she belongs to. DJ is mine.

A Day later... (In DJ's POV)  
I woke up with a heavy head in a hospital bed. I was so tired,even though I just woke up, and hungry. I needed food. I looked around and saw my relieved family, doctors, friends, and Randy. They seemed to be happy,sad, and worried. I each got my time with everyone of them separately talking about my experience. The cops and detectives even came in and I told them everything except for the kiss me and Seth shared. They tested me and said I couldn't have kids thankfully at this age due to all the pills Seth gave me to swallow. But I could still have kids when I'm ready(hopefully with Randy). The news report broke out and I was now known as Victim 17. Which I decided to use as an advantage sometimes. I decided to turn on the TV and watch the news report.

"The country's serial rapist has been finally identified as Seth Colby Rollins. Police have found his hideout which is far south of Toledo, Ohio. Police reports say they received an anonymous call from a man with a raspy voice where the rapist's hideout was. Victim 17 doesn't want to share any personally information with her self. She was kept longer than the average time. The country's most hated man right now held hostages for a night, killed them in the morning, then disposed of the body in a lake across town. However, Victim 17 was kept for five was responsible for the rapings of women ages 12-26. He has been sentenced to life in jail for the vicious crimes he has committed. Ruining families, friends, and acquaints' of America's Angels. Thankfully he has been imprisoned and cannot hurt us again"

'Cannot hurt is again'.'Cannot hurt us again.' That thought lingered in DJ's head everyday, when she woke up and when she went to sleep. She always kept that statement in her head so she could do something. But some things never changed. She never walked that street again, never wore that outfit again, never went to that restaurant again, and never acted like that again. But therapy helped and she found her confidence would think that maybe America's most hated man might leave her alone after ten years in prison, or maybe not. 


	7. Just when I thought I was safe again

Randy just pulled out of me and collapsed next me. "I love you". "I love you too". Randy kissed me on top of my head and went to go take a shower. I laid there and checked my phone to see what day it was, it was my ten year anniversary. May 28,2016. Wow. It has been ten years since I was kidnapped by that bastard and went through five days of hell by him. I waved that aside and thought about my recovery from that. After that whole thing happened, Dean came and visited me in the hospital. He told me that he never wanted to do this so he called the cops on Seth. He felt bad for all the girls he killed and saw raped by his best friend,or former best friend. He told me he would never visit Seth in jail to tell him the truth. He didn't even want to go see Seth at all. He told me maybe we could be distant friends and I could keep him being the partner and actually KILLING the girls to ourselves. I said yeah cuz if it wasn't for him I could've been dead right now or been raped by Seth for the rest of my life.

My life was how I expected it. I can't believe that I almost bought into Seth's words when he said I was a slut and was only created to amuse others and that's all. Me and Randy had a nice home in Iowa. We didn't have kids yet and weren't married yet, but we had a nice spacious home and I was a lawyer while he was an accountant. We loved each other so much. I went into the shower after him, with him giving me a nice pat on the ass before he went to get dress and make breakfast. I came out the shower and put on my work clothes. It was a white button down long sleeve shirt tucked in to a black pencil skirt. When I walked into the living room, Randy's face seemed mad,sad,disappointed, and shocked.

"Baby what's wrong?" I sat down next to him to listen to the special news report."Ten years ago, there was a serial rapist who had 17 victims. He was and isAmerica's most hated man when he was identified. Due to a phone call to the police by a hero, Seth Colby Rollins was stopped and victim 17 was saved from a brutal five days of rape,torture,pain, and suffering. That man has now escaped with the help of an anonymous reports say there was a huge hole in the prison's wall with a spray paint with two big letters "DJ" and the rapist seemed to have wrote a note.

"I'm coming back for what's mine. Your still mines DJ" 


	8. Guess Again

I finally made it out of that hell hole. The cell mates seemed to either stay away from me, honor me, or was disgusted by me. Come on, they were the ones that killed,stole,and solddrugs. All I did was kidnap and rape 17 girls, what was the big deal?  
The only decent thing about prison(and it wasn't the food), was that I meant Roman. He was a 6'3, 279 pound Samoan, that even straight guys can admit was beautiful. We eventually became friends since we both were feared by the others and held in high  
security.

He was released before me. He was taken in for killing 5 NFL players, add on top of that he was high with illegal drugs. He was in there for 13 years. We made a plan that when he got out he would track down DJ and tell me how she's doing. Knowing that  
I wouldn't be out of jail for a LONG time, I told Roman to come bust me out and he did it perfectly. Apparently DJ moved to Iowa from Ohio, was living in a nice house with her boyfriend that she still managed to have, Randy Orton. I knew that I had  
to leave an impact on her so I went to her house and turned on the TV to the news channel. I went outside to watch from out the window that they couldn't see me only if they looked hard. That bastard that was holding what was mine, came in and was  
shocked, then I saw her come in.

Wow. She looked so beautiful and gorgeous. Her body fit smoothly with that pencil skirt and her breast were urging to push off a button from her Oxford shirt. She was more developed now than how she was ten years ago. I needed her more than ever.I looked  
at the screen and scowled at the ugly mugshots they took of me exactly a decade ago. I had a black eye from when Cassady kicked me in the face, my hair was messed up, and I looked weak since they basically ambushed me when I was with her. When she  
saw the news it looked like she was about to cry. But of course she never cried. She always tried to act brave and ruthless. I was just trying to teach her to give up, it would have made her life easier a decade ago. She decided to not let it bother  
her and told Randy that the police would get me again. Yea, because they stopped me soooo quickly the first time. Randy left and I ducked down in the bushes so he wouldn't see me and he left in his car.

I looked back to the one I wanted, and overheard a very interesting conversation." Yea Dean, I just heard about it... It's ironic how it happened on my ten year anniversary... Haha yeah, dumb ass dyed his hair the weirdest color for a guy ever... Maybe  
you could call in the cops again and save the day like last time haha... Alright I got to go, I'm gonna be late for work... Bye Dean." Wow. How good was my situation right now. No one knew where I even was, DJ was going to be home for a couple of  
hours before Randy came, I just found out my best friend who didn't even visit me all these years is the one who busted me, and I just so happened to know where he lives. First I got to take care of DJ first. Guess I'll play some mind games with her.

 **After work in DJ's POV...**

I unlocked my front door and ran a hand through my hair. If my client Dana Brooke wasn't so much of a bitch, I could've left earlier without throwing a punch. Yea I punched my client. What was she going to do, fire me, sue me? She needed me with her situations  
and my skills. I went up to the TV trying to find something to watch. A strong pair of arms wrapped around me and then kissed me on the special place on my neck that only Randy knows how to do just right. I loved when he came from work and kissed  
my neck like that. I turned around and kissed him with my eyes closed, since I had this problem with my eyes where I can't go to something bright and go to natural light to go back to the bright light(which was the TV) was again. Very complicated  
I know right. He tasted different. "Hey Randy" "Guess again".


	9. Mind Games

DJ's POV...

My breath was caught in my throat. I could feel the brain cells dying, my heart stopping its pace, and all those horrible memories coming back. I didn't want to turn around. I really didn't but I had to see if it was true. Before I did that, I looked down to see tanned strong arms that had hairs on them. Randy didn't have those. But the stupid part of my brain forced my body to turn around. I saw that familiar evil smirk. It never changed. Not even a wrinkle or anything, he seemed to look the same. But through those eyes he was more cruel and vicious then before, and the only person to blame for that in his eyes were me.

I dropped the remote and gasped loudly. He did that spine-tingling chuckle/cackle thing that he always used to do. Thankfully I came back to my self and kicked him the balls, HARD. When he dropped to his knees, with his hands on his balls, I punched him the face. He fell down again and I kicked him hard in the stomach. I was happy and excited that I managed to finally match his strength. If I did this a few years back, he would be standing still acting like I was the wind. I kept kicking him. Over and over just made me so angry that this was the guy that created scars I could never recover from. He ruined my movement into adulthood and my life. The only thing good from this was the advantages I got from saying I was Victim 17, which I still use till this day.

My anger just lashed out on him, and then I ran to the front door. I opened it then felt a huge body push into me and made me push the door back in. Great, he got up to his feet again. He turned me around and punched me in the face making me fall to the floor. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking to the back door. I quickly got off and jumped on his back to try to claw his eyes out. I know that was very childish and kind of weird to do but I was desperate, work with me people. He flipped me over by bending his back forwards fast. Thankfully the couch was right there and I fall face first into its comfy pillows. While he was rubbing eyes, I stood up in the couch and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back so I gave him a cross body. A little something his partner gave me when he was trying to capture me the first time. I threw punches at his whole body. To his face to his neck to his chest to his stomach and back all the way up.

Then I ran fast to my cellphone while looking at him. I looked down on the screen to dial 911 and when I looked up he punched me. I fell to the floor again and he straddled me so I couldn't maneuver my way out of this one. "You thought you could get away from me". He was angry. Add the bleeding nose that he was sporting, his face was red, and the rage in his eyes. "I don't know how you did it, but you were always smart." I know Seth has done a lot of stuff before that was crazy, but I didn't understand what he meant be this. He saw the confused look on my face and said "Don't act dumb. I know one day when I was out buying new tools you probably begged Dean to call the cops on me, of course he would do it, because he was weak." How could I have outsmarted Dean to call the cops. Maybe his mind was going crazy from all those years in prison. "How could I have talked to Dean if you tied me up brutally and tight. I couldn't even move my wrists. How was I suppose to get out?" "Then why did he doit? You're the only one who was there with him. Plus Dean doesn't think of a plan by himself he needs someone's help. And then you tried to lure me in with the little tantrum you had.

I've seen all the tricks, and you didn't do anything special" " I didn't do it, how about you watch the police report. You dumb son of a bitch. The police are about to pull up to the house any minute now, you'll just caught just like last time. I believe we were in the same position just ten years ago on this same day."

He looked to what she was talking about. She had called 911. But the call button was yet to be pressed. He had a real nice grin on his face. "Well sweetheart" He picked up the phone to show her "How are they going to get here without the call button."He started laughing. I pulled one of my hands from under his legs and pressed the green call button. Now it was my turn to laugh. But that was cut off short. He punched me and my lights went out.

Seth's POV...

I did the first thing I thought of and punched her out. I pressed the red end call button after I heard "911, what's your emergency". I climbed off of her and dragged her by the feet to behind the couch. I know Randy or anyone else would have found  
her but they wouldn't see her as soon as they come in. I knew that DJ didn't do it so my mind clicked. The only other person who knew what I was doing was Dean. He knew where exactly my safe house was. DJ was passed out when we drove her there so she could've thought we were in Russia or New Zealand. He knew how to get there. He had access to a phone. He always felt bad for doing this to girls. DJ is right. I tied those shackles up real tight so she couldn't get out anyway. I always thought it was her who called the cops secretly, because she always said she would eventually get out of there and I wouldn't know how she would do it.

Well, now I have to go take care of some business. I'll have Roman keep an eye on DJ to see what would go on. I never thought I would have to do this but Dean forced me too. That dumbass.

Randy's POV

I just got off of work and went to Boston Market to get DJ her favorite chocolate chip cookies from there. She loves when I treasured her and I loved it too. I know she would need this. She didn't like to admit it but I knew she was scared of Seth and what he did to her. I can tell. I always tell her she doesn't need to act like that with me but she decides to act ruthless and fearless still. She was broken down. But then she got better thankfully. However there was still this part of spark missing from her eyes after what Seth did to her. When we were young she had confidence and enthusiasm.

Now she acted sort of like that, but with less of that and she was always ready for something. Anytime someone would touch her, was close to, or she thought they were going to, she immediately hurt them and had this weird look in her eyes. That changed over the years but she was still nervous about that.I remember when she came back to school after the torture and this dumbass Mike Mizann picked on her for being another victim of the country's serial rapist. She ignored him but when he playfully patted her shoulder she broke his arm. Of course she wasn't punished though, I mean like c'mon why would she? No one messed with her for that ever again.

In fact, everyone acted like it never happened and she liked it that way.

Anyway, I opened the door to the house and called her name. "DJ. DJ. I have nice warm chocolate chips cookies" Where the hell was she. "Alright I see what game we're gonna play." I laughed. She did this occasionally. Acting like she wasn't in the house and then sneak up on me and push me down. That would lead to sex which is what I needed today. That jackass, Rusev expects me to know everything he is saying in his stupid Bulgarian language. I decided to go upstairs and change into some gray sweat pants and a black V-neck shirt. I kept looking around ready for DJ to pop up. I went downstairs and decided to go look in the cupboards since she likes hiding in there. I don't even know how she manages to fit in there.

I walked past the couch and could see something from the corner of my eye. I went back to look at it. It was DJ. I jumped over the couch and leaned next to her. I tried to shake her. She wasn't coming to. I slapped her it wasn't working. I checked her pulse and then threw it down since I remembered I don't know how to tell whether or not she was living from that. I put my hand on her stomach and felt it rise and fall. A wave of relief went through me. I got the car keys, picked DJ up, and threw on some adidas slippers. I put DJ in the backseat and drove to the hospital.

A few moments later...

I had DJ in my arms(bridal style) and was ready to get her evaluated to see what the hell was wrong with her. I ran up to the nurses and said " Help me, I found her knocked out and I need to know what's wrong with her." They glanced at me for a second while I was talking and gave me a bored/tired expression. "Sir, can you please sit down and wait for your name to be called." I thought of a lesson DJ taught me when I was out in public with her and we needed something urgently while idiots didn't help us. "This is Victim 17 here. And you know that Seth Rollins escaped jail right."

They grabbed her from me and like magic, she was in a hospital robe, in a bed, an IV machine hooked up to her, and the nurses had test printed out already. "Mr. Orton, DJ is going to be fine. It looks like she got punched out and she should be waking up soon." She walked out the room back to that bored expression. Her name tag thing said Eve Torres. Hopefully she would get fired or something due to lack of service. What a bitch.

Roman's POV

I texted back Seth what I was watching. What was his obsession with this girl. There were others he could've chosen, what's special about her? Why couldn't he stop loving her and look at me? I was with him his whole prison life and helped him so much.  
He had no problem being bi because we helped each other relax, if you know what I mean. Gosh, why couldn't I be Seth's?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	10. 17 Shots

I woke up with a migraine. I moaned while I was stretching. I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was in a hospital. I saw Randy looking depressed, a group of nurses talking to some police officers and saw the clock that it was 9:00 P.M.I called out Randy which got the attention of everyone in the room. He rushed over to me looking relived. I mean it was just a punch, gosh. It's not like I was shot. Better yet, it wasn't like I was attacked and almost kidnapped again by the man who once raped and brutalized me. Anyway... The cops who looked kind of familiar told me that I had to tell them everything that happened so they could get some news on the country's former serial rapist. I can only feel sorry for the next little girl who was going to be traumatized.

The badges read Officer Amore and Officer Cassady. Damn Cassady was TALL. I told them that Seth seemed like he was going to take me somewhere, until he seemed fixated on who told the cops on him. Then he punched me out when I attempted to call the police. That was all. I hope I didn't influence him to go hurt someone innocent.

I finally said it when everyone left the room besides my long-time boyfriend. "Randy I'm scared". He and I both knew that that was a hard thing to say if you are me. He looked depressed. Like all of this was his fault. "I'm sorry that he hurt you again, but I'm going to take care of it." "How? You gonna track him down and shoot him to death?"

"Listen, I talked to the police and we have full security. Since he knows how to get into the house, we are going to hide out in my old house in , Missouri. The police are going to be by our sides almost the whole time. And you are going to have a special watch to press just in case he sneaks..."""Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. I said I was scared, not helpless. I understand if they follow us on the road, but they are going to surround the house? At all times? Add on that I have a special signal if he comes in. Listen I know you care a lot for me Randy, but I could deal with him. Plus you are going to be there so you could take him on too." I cut him off. I mean like I wasn't a baby, I needed my space and I knew how to take care of myself. "Alright I'll talk to them. Jeez, calm down." He gave me a light-hearted chuckle to make me feel better. I guess I laughed back. Then I got this weird feeling that something was going on. It was this feeling that made me nervous and mad. It was going to be horrendous.

Dean's POV:

Damn. I was still shocked over the news. How could he have gotten out? Oh well. He will be put back to jail again. After that whole kidnapping and raping girls phase that I grew out of, I settled down. I got a house in Las Vegas,Nevada, had a job as a manager for those arenas you suggest which show should get for what night. That paid pretty well, I guess. I even had a normal girlfriend, Renee Young. We were happy. So far the only people who knew that I saved the country's little girls with one phone call away, were me, DJ, and Renee.

I came out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. Who could that have been? I don't give my friends my address, I didn't order a package, and I didn't order food. I pulled back the door to find America's Most Hated Man on my door step. How wonderful. "Hey Deano!" He said with a happy expression. It was like to him we haven't seen each other in a few weeks and we were the best of friends. Wrong. I'm pretty sure not seeing someone for ten years in jail doesn't mean you guys CAN be friends again,plus even if one of them sent you there.

He welcomed himself him. Well I know he hasn't changed. I went along with it and gave him a hug. Something black sticking out of his back pocket caught my eye. Must've been his phone."Hey Seth before we catch up, I got to go use the bathroom." He said alright. I went upstairs to take a quick leak. I came back down, he didn't move an inch since I left.

"So Dean, as you can tell, I'm out of jail." He said with a devious smirk. "I wanted to get my revenge on DJ, you think you can help me". I played it cool. I shrugged and said "nah, I got a life here in Vegas, I don't wanna go back to ruining little girls' lives." We both laughed at that, me a little nervously. "So to address the situation on my mind, why didn't you come visit me in jail?"

"Listen Seth, to be honest with you, I didn't want to visit you in prison. I didn't want to communicate with you and I don't want you in my life anymore." Seth was actually taken back by my statement. "Oh wow. Oh ok. Well umm... So I guess you would say no if I asked you to come join me plot my revenge on DJ."

"Wait, why are you coming back for DJ? I think she had been through a lot by you already, don't you think?" Why in the world did he want to do more damage to a recovering DJ. Oh right, because he is a sick bastard that ruins people's lives for his own pleasure. The true definition of Seth Rollins everybody. "I'm coming back for her because she sent me to jail. When I was out one day, she called the police and told them all about it." Confusion took over my face. "Are you fucking serious right now Seth? How? That's the dumbest excuse I've heard. You just want to hurt her again."

"So how do you think I got sent to jail then." I was speechless. I knew I should probably tell him the truth after all these years, but I mean like his was a dangerous guy and I didn't want to die or anything. "I'm not sure. Hey, you want something to drink?" "Umm yea sure, how about a beer." Thankfully Seth went along with my changing of the subject.

When I turned to go to the kitchen, I heard a pistol loading. "You know Deano, a few years ago I wouldn't ever think about doing this. But you left me no choice."I turned around to over a dozen gun shots ringing out and hitting my chest. There was about 17 shots. How ironic?


	11. I Never Knew You Cared

**Seth's POV:**

That was quick. All I had to do was fire some shots at my former best friend and ex partner. We had some good times, but those were in the past. I could never forgive him for giving me up to the authorities. I got out the house calmly. I'm pretty sure someone from upstairs probably woke up. They are probably seeing Dean's bleeding body right now.

Anyway, since I'm over that, I drove back to Iowa to talk to Roman about more updates on DJ. I walked into our little safe house which was actually a house. He was sitting on the couch watching some football. He was emotional about that since he did make it into the NFL, but when he went to a party one night, he accidentally drank some illegal drugs. That's how his whole murdering of five men occurred. I forgot the victims' names, but Roman didn't like those guys anyway. It was Epico,Primo, Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, and Hunter Hearst Helemsly. But since that he couldn't go back.

"Hey Roman, what's the updates?"

"Oh well, DJ went to the hospital. She told the police everything that happened between you guys. And Randy told her that they are gonna have high security from the police. But she didn't like that so they are gonna be following DJ and Randy on their way to . After that it will just be those two all alone." I cackled.

"How amazing, that bitch will be mine, once and for all." I was stroking my beard and thinking all the things I would do to her once I got back to her, but Roman interrupted those lovely thoughts. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure, I guess"

"What's your obsession with her?"

"I told you before Roman, I didn't get to finish her off, she's unlike the other girls. She has more breaking in to do. I need to finish her." "Yea I know, but what would you do after all this?" What was he saying? "Umm.. Go back to my hunting. I should be unstoppable, only if you don't turn on me" giving him a smirk. "Seth, you really shouldn't be doing this all the time. One day you have to settle down, and get back a much deserved life. You can't keep kidnapping,raping, and killing little innocent girls"

"I don't kill them. YOU kill them. That's what your needed for." He seemed a little sad after that last part. Oh right, I forgot that other people have 'feelings'. I should've probably said that he was also a good friend which he was. "That's all I am to you? A killer? I thought I was more to you, not even a friend. I helped you out back in the dog pound. I'm helping you out right now. I could've been getting a life but I chose to stay be you and help you and maybe you would see that... just forget it"

"I would see what Roman?" He was leaving now. He picked up his jacket and shades and headed to the door. I grabbed his hand back. "See what Roman?" I didn't understand what he meant." Until he just pushed our bodies together and our lips met.

 **Roman's POV:**

Seth's lips felt so good. This wasn't the first time it had touched though. They were soft and taste so good. He didn't respond yet so I felt kind of nervous. I let go and looked at him. He grabbed my neck and pushed his lips into mine even more. Just making out with Seth was the best feeling in the world. We ended up on the couch teasing to take off each other's clothes. I was on top and he seemed to love that. We broke the kiss to gather air. I don't know why Seth was doing this, I didn't think he would be gay or bisexual, but he loved this. I hope he wasn't using me or anything.

 **Third-Person POV:**

Seth's shirt was pushed up to his armpits while Roman's hands were roaming all over his body. Seth had his hands under neath Roman's shirt as well feeling the hot,warm smooth skin. The couch wasn't the nicest place to do this but who wanted to possibly ruin this moment. They were in a deep lip lock with their hips grinding against each other. Every time Roman's erection brushed against his own, Seth felt this magical shiver run up and down his body. it just felt so damn good. "I want you...need you..." Seth needed some of Roman inside of him. "Hold on all right baby boy". Roman stripped Seth of his clothes and of his as well.

Looking down, Seth was so beautiful. He was tanned, had a nice six pack, chiseled in many features, and of course muscular. Nice piece of ass too. "Now what do you want Hated Man in America." Roman joked. "Stop teasing me and fuck me." Roman spreaded Seth's legs apart and lifted Seth's legs onto his neck. Roman entered Seth. "Ahhhh". Roman came out and crashed inside once again. Seth gripped the couch while moaning. Roman kept thrusting back and forth into Seth. "I'm going to cum." "Me too." Roman pulled out once he finished cuming all over Seth's insides. Roman collapsed onto Seth's right side, feeling proud of himself.

"Seth"

"Yea"

"Can... We be together"

"Of course. After that, I felt loved and cared for. Thank you Roman. Your right, how about after this, we go settle down and get a life."

"I love you Seth. For the past ten years I've known you, I loved you even more every day. How about we move back to my hometown. Somewhere they will never find you, and everyone keeps quiet while being cool. Pensacola,Florida. What do you say Seth?"

"Yes. I love you too Roman"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review guys, even the guests. The reviews mean a lot. I need to know if you guys are reading it and care enough.**


	12. He loves me, he loves me not

**DJ's POV:**

After I finally got out of the hospital and escaped the news stations, me and Randy headed home. We quickly packed, or he quickly packed since he wouldn't let me do anything. I basically sat in the air-conditioned car playing Rolling Sky on my phone. We set forward to a drive from Buffalo, Iowa to St Louis,Missouri. He gave me some cookies that I guess I was suppose to get a over a day ago.

We finally got to Randy's childhood home before he moved to Toledo, Ohio at 12 years old then moving to our current home Buffalo, Iowa. His parents gave it to him since none of his siblings wanted it. It was spacious I guess, but could use some fixing up. "Hey babe, don't go up to the attic, its a little dangerous." "Uhh, babe, I live for danger" we laughed. "Well let's get settled in" Randy said while dropping the bags and approaching me. He brought my neck up to his 6"5 frame. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed that moist tongue into my mouth tasting every part of it. I rubbed up and down his arms inked with skull tattoos that I adored so much. We were interrupted by my phone. It was Dean. What did he want? I talked to him when I was in the hospital last night. I hopped off of Randy who grunted and went back to go sit on the couch. I answered the phone and heard a tearful and worried Renee. Renee was Dean's girlfriend that took care of him dearly. At first I didn't like them together since their personalities didn't match. She was happy,nice,shy, and did't do anything to stand out. While Dean was a nasty,sexy,ruthless,strong,crazy guy that loved sex ,sometimes drugs and didn't give a crap about other people sometimes. But I guess it worked out since they didn't separate,yet.

She was crying hard and was talking really fast. "And then...I wah up... he wah on thee fla...ahhhhh" "Whoa Renee, you need slow down for me, just tell me whats wrong calmly." She sniffled and over the phone I could hear her blowing her nose. "I woke up after I heard a lot of crashes or bangs I don't know what they were. Then I came downstairs and Dean was laying down on the floor. I'm not sure if he is breathing or not. There is some blood surrounding his body and I don't..tell me what to do DJ. " "Alright, Renee. Call the police and call for an ambulance. Make sure to find the spot where he is bleeding and wrap up that wound so it could possibly stop bleeding." "Okay, thanks DJ" After that she hung up. I didn't want her to hang up because I wanted to be on the line while she took care of Dean. I wanted to see if Dean revived and I was gonna tell him to get better. But what if Dean didn't get better? He saved my life ten years ago and I always felt like he was my real protector ever since he told me he was the one who called the cops. I don't know what I would do if I found out that Dean died. Wait a second,crashes, bangs? Dean was in a pool of blood? What if... no it couldn't be.I hope it wasn't what I was thinking. The only way for bangs and/or crashes to lead to blood quickly, would have to be gun. Renee did't say anything about glass or bruises on Dean, so it has to be gun. Who would shoot Dean? The only person who would shoot Dean would be of course Seth Freaking Rollins.

 **Author's Note: If some viewers have questions about any character's past, I have no problem with you guys PMing me to ask questions. Enjoy the story going forward, and please review.**

I felt drained after that realization that Seth may have broke into Dean's house and shot him to death. I went to the couch and hugged Randy. I cuddled up to him and started crying.

 **Roman's POV:**

After that hot session of sex with Seth, he and I drove to to start his revenge on DJ. It wasn't really revenge since she didn't do anything to him. Maybe he should call it his returning or something, I don't know. Even though we were gonna settle in my hometown Pensacola,Florida, we had to finish up with this first. I wasn't sure what the plan was. Maybe bring DJ back with us and make her a maid,make her a hostage, Seth could rape her and kill her, or something else. Seth was the architect of the plan and I was just the powerhouse. "So Seth, what are you planning to do with DJ anyway?" I held the word"are" for a longer time. "Oh, Roman. My strong beautiful Samoan, you don't have to worry about anything. I got it all covered. So you don't have to do a single thing besides spying on her and taking out Randy." You know there was this side of Seth that didn't stand well with me sometimes. He had sides where he was like a brother and a best friend. But other times I felt as if he was gonna betray me and hit me in the back with a steel chair. But I liked him a lot. I dare say it, I loved him. I wasn't so sure he felt the same about me. He fucked with me with barely any emotion. I hoped he felt the same about me and I wasn't just a hot fuck toy.

I headed to Randy's house and got ready to spy on DJ. To be honest sometimes I felt bad for her. Before I was arrested, I had a daughter and I loved her with all my heart. I loved my wife too. Yea, I was straight. They supported me throughout prison, but one year they just stopped visiting. If I thought my wife, Galina, was the best girl in the world then, no one could replace her. So I started to look at guys differently and admitted I was bisexual. I couldn't turn gay all the way because I was a guy and I still LOVED curves. Anyway, they stopped visiting and I always wanted to see them again. Which is why I wanted to go home to Pensacola, to visit them. Accepting me after I went to prison was probably going to be easy since it wasn't my fault,turning bisexual was going to be rough on my daughter, but saying that I loved the most hated man in America was another thing. Having a daughter made me feel guilty for what I was helping Seth do. DJ was kidnapped at the age of fourteen, raped several times,held hostage for 5 days, and tortured by him. Ten years later when DJ has FINALLY recovered, he comes back to hurt her again? Damn, what did I get myself into?


	13. You Don't Care About Me

**Randy's POV:**

I was starting to get furious with all the police interruptions and all the news reporters. Wasn't one news channel enough to cover what had happen? But DJ had to keep answering the door. She had to, they wouldn't leave us alone. I'm the one who should be holding her attention. No one else. Instead of asking DJ so many questions and then leaving, why don't you keep a lookout for Seth who could sneak up from behind anytime. But I didn't need them. I could protect her all by myself. I NEVER cared and loved for anyone this way. But I had to say something. So I went up to the front door where she was doing a live interview, and threw the camera. "Yea, that's enough interviews. If you want more details watch some other channel." I shoved off the news lady and her cameramen. I picked DJ up and put her on my shoulder, walking back inside. I laid her out on the couch and went back to close the door. By time I turned around, she was right behind me with her hands on her hips.

"Shit DJ you scared me"I laughed. "How about since all these reporters are gone, we spend some time together" I got her hand and started leading her upstairs. She pulled her hand from my grip though and started screaming. "What the hell was that for?"

"You kept getting pulled away from me, so I needed you. Plus they have all the details to the story from other sources" I threw my hands up in annoyance. "What's the big deal anyway? I thought you hated those type of stuff?"

"I don't like those stuff, but if people know, maybe they will know Seth's intentions. Figure out some clues. Protect me more. Keep an eye out for me." "That's what I'm here for. I'm gonna protect you, the police are lazy anyway. I'm gonna be the one to fight off Seth and save the day. If you like the police surrounding us now all of a sudden, how come you pushed them off to follow us on the road and guard the house." I screamed while turning red.

"I didn't want them on the road and guarding the house because that's an invasion of OUR privacy. I did say that you could protect me, but if the police know more specifics then they could think of how and when Seth is going to strike. But since you cut me off, some viewers may not know my situation." "So thats what its all about" "What's it all about Randy? Since you seem to know everything in the world and about me, please tell me what it's all about" she used so much sarcasm to say those 2 sentences.

"You want everyone to know about your situation. Those cameras are getting to your head. You're starting to become selfish, and think that everyone should care about you just because of what you went through". This was such a heated and intense argument. "If you really cared Randy, then you would've known that my situation was very brutal. Where were you when was this happened? Oh right, you didn't even notice that I was gone for the week because you were too busy flirting with all the girls."

"DJ. Both of those things were TEN YEARS AGO" I screamed at her. It was just a like a contest of who was getting louder as the argument got deeper."You need to get over those five days. It was only five days and they were ten years ago so you need to let it go. The cheating thing, I was young and dumb and I thought we both forgot about that." "Those five days changed me Randy, and I think you understand how much they have changed me."

I once again threw my hands up in annoyance and started scratching the back of my head. "You know what, since the police are going to 'protect' you, and you think I won't be able to since I don't care for you enough, I'm going to leave." I took my wallet and bags to the car and waved to DJ, "Good luck bitch". I got into the car and sped off.

 **DJ'S POV:**

Randy was going to come back. I didn't need the things he said distracting me right now. I had to get ready for Seth. So far I think everything was going to plan. All that was left was Seth's arrival. I texted back my two helping hands. Now I know it's gonna run smoothly. One texted back "Nice work" and the other, "I'm ready". Seth wasn't gonna know what hit him.


	14. A short chapter

**Seth's POV:**

Roman and I just drove to , Missouri to spy on DJ. This wasn't gonna be very hard considering that Randy left her. I was gonna wait until it got dark though. She wasn't gonna know what hit her.

Roman dropped me off to her house and gave me a little kiss on the lips. I wasn't into guys like that. I wasn't into guys at all. I'll just screw with Roman until I eventually leave him. The whole 'I love you's' thing was just a way to buy him. Make it look like I wasn't using him which I was by the way. How did he even develop feelings for me. Sure I'm handsome,great to talk to, have an awesome body, not to forget my brilliant mind, but I didn't mean to attract him that way. Oh well, it was gonna be great to see his expression when he finds out I don't like him.

 **Helping Hand's POV:**

I had a bruised shoulder that was holding me back. I had to help DJ. I owed her a huge one. The plan was simple and clear but I wasn't so great with plans. But I had to follow through to help her. First on my way to the mission, I had to meet up with the other 'helping hand'. I texted DJ back "I'm ready".

We met up at a local diner to have some burgers I guess. He was taking a while though. Finally he came in. "What took you so long?" I spat out angrily. "Calm down, I just came from DJ's house doing my first part of the operation." "Did they buy it?"

"I don't know, but if they are watching her all the time then it should have for sure."

"What did you guys do anyway?" "We just "argued" so now Seth and Roman think I left DJ. Which would be a delight to them, since Roman was suppose to take me out." "It's gonna be better for me because I'm not even suppose to be here. But you know Randy, this is gonna work out just fine"

"Right back at ya ghost"

* * *

 **Back to Seth's POV:**

I walked into the house freely like I owed it. "DJ, I'm here."

"I'm in the living room Seth". That was a bit of a surprise. I thought she would've ran or tried to call the cops. But as usual she's different from other girls so she wasn't what I expected. However, I will always be one step a head of her.

I walked into the spacious living room expecting weapons, police, her not being there, and a sneak attack. But she was right there sitting on the couch, watching some reruns of Full House. "Come have a seat Seth" I hesitantly sat down next to here. Staring at her like she was crazy, right now she was out of her mind. "So Seth, we never really got to talk. How was prison?" she picked up her Pepsi and drank. "It was fine, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting to know you. I can't talk to my rapist and see how he's doing? A few years ago, you told me to give up and told me what I truly am. So I'm embracing it."

"Are you serious? Well this is going to be less fun." "It doesn't have to be. Let's finish where we left off, shall we?" I was confused with what she meant but she forced me on top of her and we began kissing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a short chapter guys. But review and look forward to the next one.**


	15. How much the tables have turned

**Author's Note: This chapter is very crazy guys, and DJ is going to be talking directly to the readers to make things a bit easier.**

 **DJ's POV:**

Before all you readers out there are like I'm crazy and why am I kissing Seth, I know what I'm doing. It's all apart of the plan, which was working perfectly. He was confused and clueless while I had him in the palm of my hands. Seth was kissing back slowly and then broke it up. "What the hell is wrong with you? You aren't suppose to be doing this."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Seth. I'm finishing off where we started ten years ago. You still haven't broken me in yet. I'm not yours, because you didn't finish me off. So how about we do that then." Seth seemed confused at first but then went along with it. Gross, I had to make out with this sick bastard who damaged me years ago. Not even Randy or Dean knew about this part of the plan. Yes, Dean is alive and Randy isn't really mad at me. It was a staged argument to get rid of Roman so Seth can get me all to himself without Randy getting hurt. Dean called me when I was in the hospital telling me Seth was downstairs and he saw something black(a gun) in his back pocket so I told him to put on the emergency bullet proof vest I bought him one Christmas. Renee didn't know though, but Dean did have a bruised shoulder. So far, I knew everything and for the first time, Seth didn't have the upper hand.

Seth started to rub up and down my legs while I was still under him. "You must think that you know everything, huh?"Seth smirked. "Uh, yea. Kind of." "So what do you know, slut?" "I know more things then you." No more talking, I had get this out of the way so we could actually talk. I pushed our lips together and pushed my tongue down his throat, ugh.

 **Third Person's POV:**

Seth picked DJ up so she could straddle him while on the couch. She stroked his tongue with hers and he grabbed her long hair while he was thrusting his tongue in her mouth and she bit on his lip, moaning. He pulled off her shirt and she pulled off his gray hoodie. He bit down on her breasts through her bra as she moaned once again and gripped his hair. Her pussy was getting soaked through her lace panties. She didn't mean to get wet, she didn't even like him. But his touch was refreshing and felt incredible. He desperately needed her, he hasn't had her in a while. Matter of fact anyone, besides Roman. He bit down harder then he went back up to her collarbone. He took off her sweatpants entirely along with her socks. "Ahhh...yess..."DJ moaned out softly. He took off her underwear and began licking. He spread her legs apart and stuck his tongue in there, licking her cilt. After forever glued to DJ's pussy without any sharp things involved, DJ got on her knees and zipped down Seth's pants. She squeezed his cock in her hand, stroking it slowly. "Look at you, you finally admit how bad you want me. Like the little whore that you are. As soon as you taste my cock in your warm little pretty mouth, you will beg for me to fuck you."Seth said evil like. Gosh DJ just wanted to punch him in his big nose and shut him up forever. But she had to do this before she can have any real fun. She got the whole thing in her mouth with one gulp, unlike the last times. She started sucking fast, pumping her mouth up and down, deep throating it entirely. She slurped and flicked her tongue around the head as she continued sucking him hard and fast. She ran her hand up his heavy balls and squeezed them and massaged them with her thumb. Seth was in his own world right now, enjoying himself as his seventeenth victim sucked him harder and faster every second. She dragged her nails up his chest, making him moan softly. "Fuck..DJ..awe shit" Seth said as he pumped his hips against her, fucking her mouth. Just as he was about to cum, he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. Then he came all over her mouth. DJ went back to kissing him and when she knew for sure he was distracted, she took out the handcuffs from under one of the couch cushions, and locked one with the nearby coffee table's legs, and the other on Seth's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"Seth said angrily while trying to get out of the locked cuffs. DJ put back on her clothes and took a chair to sit directly in front of Seth. She also pulled up Seth's pants while taking out his phone, and put backed on his shirt. "So Seth, now you know how it feels to be tied up and something you never thought would happen is right in front of you."DJ smirked. Seth still struggled but it wasn't budging. He finally looked up at DJ. Very clever, for her. He had her in the same position a decade ago, wasn't really impressive for him. Seth did his usual chuckle, he knew what she was doing. "Let me guess, you're going to call the police on me now, and say you told me so, huh? Very impressive. I'm still gonna escape jail and I'm still going to come back for you. I haven't finished you just yet, but you better remember that you'll always be mine."Seth said with a big grin.

* * *

 **Seth's POV:**

DJ sat back down and crossed her arms. I was still handcuffed, while she was in the kitchen making some managed to hand cuff my other wrist and my legs to the table. When she just opened the hot bag she threw some at me. I barely moved as the hot snack touched my flesh. "So Seth, I think we both have some explaining to do. You wanna go first?"

"What explaining? I don't need to tell you shit" I spat out. "Maybe you don't realize who's in charge this time. See this right here?" DJ pulled out a plastic bag full of ordinary objects. In the bag was a razor, hammer, nail clipper, and barbed wire. What was so special about those objects? "Yea. What about them?"I said pissed off. She had tricked me. I must say that it was pretty imposing for her since she hasn't done something like this before. But I was going to have my way with her, like always. "These objects are the things you used on me to make me scream out in pain. The exact same ones, my blood is even still on it."DJ said darkly.

She started by punching me multiple times in my face which were quite strong but didn't make much of an impact. Except for a bruised eye and lip. Then she took off my shirt again to pull out all my chest hairs. Wasn't a big deal, I would grow them back. What was her point in bringing in old objects and ripping off all my hairs. Next, her torture was only beginning, she got the razor and pumped it all around my asshole. Now that was painful. I guess she was doing what she always wanted to do, hurt me. The sharp razor had to be thrusting into me forever. Finally she took it out and took out the nail clipper. I had never seen such an evil side to her. It turned me on and I found it quite hot. Those thoughts were delayed when she used the clipper to pinch my pecs. I let out my signature laugh. "You think that this type of stuff would hurt me. The only thing that was closest to pain was the razor. Give it up DJ, you could never inflict all the pain I did to you, onto me"I cackled. She let out a sarcastic laugh and threw the clipper away. "It's because you have pecs not breasts that it doesn't hurt for you. It's because you don't have a vagina but a dick, so it doesn't hurt you. But one thing I know for sure will hurt you is this." She pulled out a hammer.

"Haha. This is what I'm talking about DJ. Hurt me. Put those five days of pain and suffering on me. Let me see what you got." I was enjoying this. Some might call me crazy, but seeing one of my past victims wreck pain on me was entertaining. I was a bit surprised when she took out my cock and balls and did the unthinkable. She hammered them down. Kept hitting it like it was a nail going into a building. That legit hurt like crazy. Ok, I get it now, maybe the hammer knocked some sense into my balls. I ripped off her vagina hairs like she ripped off my chest hairs. I pumped a sharp razor into her like she pumped the exact same one to me. I punched her numerous of times like she did to me. I banged a hammer into her pussy when she banged a hammer on my dick. I get he point. But it wasn't enough. I needed more pain.

 **Author's Note: It's been a crazy and weird chapter but it will get less confusing as the story keeps on developing. Review!**


	16. Something you should know

_You know, torturing someone was hella work. I don't know how Seth used to be able to do this. I tried literally almost everything on him. I hammered down his cock, I ripped off his chest hairs, I wrapped barbed wire around his whole body, and I used a razor against him. The most I caught for a sign of pain from him was when he flinched. Other than that, he has been laughing or looking at the TV behind me watching some reruns of "Game of Thrones". To him it was a entertainment that I was trying to hurt him. You know what, I said fuck it and started to put my tools away._

"I see that you're giving up now" her 'victim' said with a smirk followed with a deep chuckle. She gave out an annoyed sigh while rolling her eyes. "I'm not giving up, I'm just moving on to the next plan." "Oh, the next plan, huh? Because your first one didn't work out so well"Seth laughed.

"Listen Seth, there's always a plan B."DJ said with a evil smirk that made him stare at her with confusion. DJ fixed himself up, grabbed a chair and sat directly across from him. She just stared at him, planning every word, every sentence, how she was going to clear some things up with him. Seth seemed bored out of his mind. He gave a huff and said "What are you going to do now, talk me down? How about tell me what I did was wrong? How much I ruined your life?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and he threw his hands up in exaggeration but some how forgotten that his hands were cuffed to the table. He rubbed his wrists through the cold metal, "When are you going to take these things off anyway?"

"You know, you really are annoying." DJ found a hair pin from the cushion next to him and pushed it in her ponytail. Little did she know that it had dropped into Seth's lap when she turned around and he quickly grabbed it so she would't see. DJ sat back on her chair and crossed her legs. "So Seth, tell me about your life"She gave him a weird smile like she actually cared about it. Seth decided to play along. He used a excited voice like he was telling a fairytale to a child"Oh well, I had this thing when I raped girls for my own pleasure and then I became the country's most known mystery man. Then my partner in crime ratted me out, so my seventeenth victim escaped my clutches and still cries about her experience. I'm actually in the process of kidnapping her once again to take her hostage and maybe keep her several years longer. Plus she would be a nice maid for me and my... new partner in crime."

DJ's reaction was to act as if she just discovered a secret. "Wow Seth! That's how you describe Roman?"

"How do you know about Roman?"Seth asked curiously.

"You don't need to know how I know, but I have my ways. Moving on, I thought Roman was you're boyfriend?"DJ went into her pocket and switched on her secret button. Hoping Randy and Dean were around a certain someone so they would hear what Seth had to say. Seth gave out a loud laugh. "You really think that I would like Roman? Roman is fine and all but obviously I don't swing that way. Even you should know that I'm simply using Roman to seek out a new place for victims. I couldn't care less if Roman was in love with me. That's what I need him for, after I'm finish here with you, I'll just go back with him, act like I like him, and then eventually ditch him. Why do you care about this stuff anyway?"

DJ played it cool, "Oh, no reason" She turned off her button and began talking. That's is when she got serious. "So Seth, I just wanted you to know a couple of things. That night, May 28, when I was at the diner with my friends, I saw you. I saw the way you were looking at me, and I knew that you were going to do something horrible to me. But I discarded that because at that time I was careless and fearless. I thought that I would fight you off, and whatever you did to me, I would be able to survive it. But I was wrong. I did have a chance to escape the first night, but I was scared, because with that single night of pain and screaming, I gave up on myself. I had no hope as days flew by. However, on the fourth day, when you were taking a nap, Dean came up to me. He told me that he felt sorry for me, and all the other girls he witnessed being raped by you that he later had to kill. I told him I didn't believe him, and he said how can he at least make me feel a bit better. I didn't respond because I had nothing to say. So he left me in your little dungeon and before closing the door, he said 'I'll show you how sorry I am'. The next day was my favorite day out of the five days of hell you put me through. The police finally found you and tackled you down to the ground. I was happy to be honest. Then when you were carried out the hideout, Dean came in and told me that "I showed you how sorry I am". That was a good day. But every single fucking minute a day I had to think about the situation. No therapy, no time, no amount of happiness could make me forget what you did to me. I don't wanna be a crybaby or anything, but it's life-changing seriously. But when you escaped I felt this rush of fear,excitement, and power. Seth, you do make my life thrilling which is why I felt like that. Then I started my plotting. Still to this point, every part of the operation has gone to schedule. From you trying to kill Dean, to me arguing with Randy, to you getting a new partner. Everything is working in Plan B."

 _Whoa_ , was all Seth could think about. He didn't expect all of that. DJ was way smarter than he thought of her to be. He sat back with shock, curiosity, and excitement. "Wow!"Seth managed to word out. "You did and knew about all of that? Maybe I'm only one step ahead of you instead of two." But of course DJ expected Seth to still be majorly cocky. DJ said "It's your turn. You don't have to say a lot, but just explain a couple of things."

Seth cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat. "Alright then. I started my rape-spree when I was dumped by my girlfriend at the time. I was 17, and she meant a lot to me. But I screwed up and cheated on her. She found out and as revenge she hacked into my Instagram and Twitter accounts, to post nude photos of me along with the girl I cheated on her with. After that I was very angry. The girl I had hooked up with was sort of a rebel and former criminal herself. She suggested the rape idea. She told me it was one of the worst things a girl could go through. I knew it would be perfect revenge on my ex who shared by body with the world. So I recruited Dean who seemed up for the job, to break into her house and kidnap her. Me and Dean raped her so violently, so was one of those moments I knew I had to do again. After we were done, we knew she wouldn't keep quiet about it. So Dean picked up a knife, and silt her throat off. We were fine with that and simply didn't care for her life. We, more like me,couldn't resist. So my girlfriend at the time who taught me about rape, Zahara, wasn't exactly treating me right, so I raped her. I panicked because I never did it by myself and called Dean over to finish the job. After that, girls who I didn't want living was raped by me and killed by Dean. We were at it for 7 years. Then I found you. Since we are being honest here, I thought that you should live, but you had too much confidence. I had to break that down a bit, and take you as well as my seventeenth victim. You know the rest from that point. Now I'm here to take you back, and show you to give up on the essentials of life, and be mine."

DJ wasn't the only one who was taken back. She would have never guessed that scenario led to Seth's crimes. She guessed he got turned down by an attractive lady and he decided to rape her. But shit. That was a long line of history. DJ said "Damn, Seth. That was... unbelievable. Like wow."She heard her phone buzz in the other room. "Hold on" DJ went to the kitchen and checked her ringing phone. It was Randy. She texted him back.

 _I got him in the palm of my hands. Wait a little while and you guys can come back-DJ_

 _Alright. By the way, big dog over here wasn't so happy with what he heard.-Randy_

 _That's good, now persuade him into leaving Seth-DJ_

 _Me and Dean tried everything, he won't budge. He thinks it was a edited voice recorder-Randy_

 _Ok fine, it doesn't matter anyway. Seth will come out hurt by the end of the day-DJ_

DJ came back out the kitchen with her phone and dropped it once she saw that Seth was standing up,rubbing his wrists like no big deal. He threw the handcuffs on the couch and stretched. Along with the handcuffs was a hair pin she noticed. "Looks like you're still the victim in this situation.

 **Author's Note: Crazy chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I need some suggestions for my Shield story. Hope you guys liked the chapter anyway. Review if you like!**


	17. Decade Later, Same Conversation

"Looks like your still the victim in this situation".

 _Uhh crap, fuck. I stood there looking at an released strong and confident Seth. Now this wasn't apart of the plan._

Seth was giving that evil smirk he did, his beard rising up on his face, with little gray hairs pushing out. He raised his hand to tuck his all black hair behind his ear. No more partly blonde, he had grown that out and it made him look even more wicked. "Aren't you tired?" Seth looked to DJ weirdly. "Uhhh come again?"He stuttered.

DJ cut the scared bullshit, loosened her body position and looked him straight in the eye. She took a deep breath before saying "Aren't you tired? You have to be tired. How can you not be. Kidnap, torture, rape, kill, repeat. Kidnap,torture,rape,kill,repeat. 17 times you've done this. The one time you get caught, you plot for this moment for every day, for the past ten years _in prison_. Don't you think that one heart break didn't have to lead to this?". Seth started to seem very intrigued now, he took a seat again and said "Go on".

She was still scared and thought twice before passing him and standing a few feet from him. "Listen Seth, you said how you loved this girl and she broke up with you because you cheated on her. I don't mean to sound like a therapist or physiologist or anything, but maybe you've been doing these to girls to full fill the amount of pain you encountered when your ex posted your privates to the world." He sat back on the chair and pondered the realization DJ told him. Every passing second on the wall clock made DJ's heart beat even faster. Just contemplating what Seth was going to say to that. What the hell was going to happen?

Seth stood up, causing DJ to take 4 steps back. Funny how just 2 minutes ago she was the one superior and confident now the tables have turned. Seth can do literally anything at this point. He let out some air through his nose and cracked his knuckles. DJ's heart dropped to her stomach as he was about to speak. "Well I think that you are very accurate on what you just said.."

She let out a relieved sigh, "...but why stop now?" Her hopes had failed and her eyes widened. DJ soon turned around to run up the steps of the old house to have Seth,no surprise, chasing after her. She ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. But on the very last step going up he grabbed her waist fully causing them to fall back and down the stairs. They rolled down together getting hit on the way down constantly. Seth seemed to be out cold for a while until DJ ran towards the front door, cellphone in hand to escape. Of course Seth's hand was felt on her pant's waistband as she grasped the doorknob. She let out a small gasp and he spun her around and punched her square in the jaw. She fell to the ground and after getting on her hands and knees to get back up, Seth kicked her brutally in the stomach.

"Just give up DJ, you will never win this unless you have someone come in for you." She coughed while attempting to get back up. She crawled up to Seth leaning on his thighs and knees to give her support to get back up. With a bruised mouth and sitting on her knees, Victim 17 simply raised her hands bringing her fingertips to her palms multiple times saying "Let's see watcha got bitch". Seth gripped her hair, patted her face and said "Poor soul", Using the coat rack near her head, he brought it up and swinged it to her side. She let out a painful scream. He brought it back to her side 4 more times, her letting out a ear shattering scream each time. She knew without looking under her shirt, the heavy thick wood left a pretty mark on her chocolate flesh. When it seemed like he was taking a break, she coughed relentlessly. All he did was set the rack back and snatched the cellphone she had forgotten was in her hand. He threw the phone onto the ground right in front of her hazelnut eyes and stomped on it. The smart phone breaking into pieces. "Now, you have no way of getting anyone back over here."He cackled.

The Most Hated Man then took one arm to hoist her up his shoulders and carry her upstairs. He then found the nearest bedroom and threw her to the ground creating a hard rattle to the ground. As he turned around one moment to lock the door, he turned back to see DJ standing with crowbar in hand. All the criminal could do was laugh hysterically. "You really don't know how to give up don't you? Aren't you tired of fighting me?"

She had one hand on her side the coat rack was smashed on, bruised face with pain and determination on it. She uttered "Fighting you? You think I'm tired of FIGHTING you! I've been fighting you since I was 14. If I wasn't raped, I was tortured. If I wasn't tortured I was abused, and I'm not talking about those 5 nights of Seth's. I'm talking about mentally and emotionally. Constantly, I have to think of the despicable things you've done to me. If anything I'm USED to fighting you by now. I just knew this fight wasn't finished, when they went and carried you away. Fighting you is my life now, I can't stop fighting until we are done with this." It took up most her energy to talk and breathe but that was something she desperately wanted this man to hear.

Seth still smirked and clasped his hand together. He happily said "If you've ever listened to me, the words that I'm about to say, will sound very familiar. And when I say it this time, maybe you'll understand it better. It's the exact same words that I've said a decade ago" He cleared his throat before saying "Let me give you a little clarification . Girls like you aren't made to live on this earth or this life. You may think that you have a perfect life because you have a "sexy" boyfriend, a lot of friends, honor roll grades, and popularity. You believe that you are gonna grow up to be a lawyer, marry Randall Keith Orton, have two kids and have a happy ending. Wrong. You belong to me, you'll always be mine. You won't escape. You were meant to be mine no one else's. Victims like you don't escape this world, you become pathetic little sluts to amuse people like me. You're worthless."

"The things that I've said was true and you just admitted to that. You literally said that you've been fighting me for years, I was trying to make you give up a long time ago. If you had given up then you wouldn't be in this situation right now"

"So you wanted to see me break down, and give up to you. Say that I'm all yours. Well I'm not sure want I believe in anymore. You and I both know I have a little bit of 'spirit' left in me". Suddenly it felt as if it was 10 years ago, having the same conversation. Maybe she was turning crazy but she felt smaller and Seth had no gray hairs. She felt faster and shorter, while Seth looked more sane and young. She knew she was really hallucinating when his dyed blonde part was back in his head and wasn't grown out to full extent. She was brought back to present reality when Seth began to speak. "That's all you had to do, and none of this would've happened."

Then, it was like pure rage came to feeling. Rage, anger, she was furious. She grabbed the crowbar and acted like she was about to swing him, which was a distraction so he tried to catch it, just to come back around and actually hit him with all her emotions. He winced and held his side but then she kept swinging on him until he was on his knees on the ground. "WHY?!WHY ME? You could've had any other girl in the world but why me?"She cried out. As tears were forming in her eyes he looked up and lifted her by her legs and dropped her on the bed. He got on top of her and grabbed the weapon to throw it far away in the room. "Let's make this quick shall we?"

There was nothing more DJ could do, so she did what she was told. Gave up.

He noticed this and took advantage.

 **Author's Note: Review! Also any ideas would be nice. A few past chapter titles are in this one.**


End file.
